


Contact

by origins



Series: Stranger Things Have Happened [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origins/pseuds/origins
Summary: It's an unremarkable, small thing but it stood out like the deafening silence at night when sleep tended to slip through fingers.It roared in its unexpectedness.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the vagueness.

The first thing Steve noticed is the raw, angry power Billy Hargrove emanates from his pores. It's a challenge. It's asking for a fight. Maybe it's because he's used to noticing people and their behavior --he didn't get by on his _pretty_ looks alone-- that made it easy to catch that off the get-go.

Steve hadn't set out to pick a fight. Tommy and Carol had spent their time glaring in sullen silence while ignoring his very existence, everything was falling into place.

But then Billy Hargrove happened.

Steve'd hoped that Tommy was the reason he suddenly had a target on his back, but Hargrove- Hargrove was itching for a fight.

He craved that moment he could beat others down and make it clear that he wasn't to be fucked with.

So yes, after months of learning this was Hargrove's MO, in a moment of finally being alone when Max was being dropped off for a sleepover the kids were able to convince their parents to be allowed to have at Steve's house, although Steve had a good suspicion that having alone time made the parental units agree to letting him be the adult for the night.

Max had run in chatting excitedly as she waved something at Elle, who was already nodding along.

It happens here: In her excitement, Max had left her duffle bag and Hargrove had to step out with a sneer.

Steve expected everything up to the point where he held out the bag instead of throwing it at him.

Steve knew that he probably looked like a moron watching the bag like it was a ticking time bomb.

It was the need to not look any more pathetic that made him reach out in clumsiness.

He overreached.

Instead of getting the strap and everything being over, for a second, for a warm, soft second, his hand wrapped around Hargrove's.

He'd fixed his grip to only the strap, Hargrove let it go and the weight was a nice grounding reminder that he needed to keep himself ready for anything.

"I'll pick her up at 9." 

And just like that he turned, climbed into his car, the engine revved to life, and he was gone.

His face felt overheated in the night air. Like he'd done something wrong and been caught doing it. His stomach twisting up uncomfortably doubled that feeling.

It was an accident.

It's an unremarkable, small thing but it stood out like the deafening silence at night when sleep tended to slip through fingers.

It roared in its unexpectedness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm trying to do here. Let me know if I should continue. As a small one shot it works too.


End file.
